Seduciéndonos
by Bruja
Summary: Después de Boo. El arte de la seducción es algo básico para toda relación, ¿y qué pasa cuando Bulma empieza a fantasear con esa seducción perfecta?, ¿conseguirá que su saiyan colabore?.
1. Chapter 1

_**Seducciéndonos**_

_**Capítulo 1 - Una seducción deseada.**_

Había pasado 5 meses de la batalla contra Boo y Gokuh había vuelto a hacer su vida con su familia, después de 7 largos años. Ahora todo era tranquilidad y goce.

Bulma estaba en la mesa de la cocina removiendo la taza de café mientras observaba por la ventana la cámara de gravedad y las luces que se emitía en su interior, de seguro que su adorado saiyan estaba entrenando duramente. Resopló ante este pensamientos, desde hacía un tiempo no sentía la emoción de la seducción. Amaba con locura a su saiyan, pero ya no había ese fuego de juego. Esa seducción antes del coito había desaparecido, ahora solo las caricias y a algun arrumaco para luego estar haciendo el amor noche tras noche.

Suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, el humillo del café la estaba envolviendo y le estaba provocando que miles de pensamientos se mezclara entre ellos. Puso morros ante esto echo, quería sentirse seducida por su saiyan, pero esté no entendía nada de eso y seguro que se quejaría de que son cosas humanas y que no tenían la menor importancia. Meneó la cabeza y cogió su taza de té para irse al comedor y poner la televisión para intentar distraerse de algo más interesante.

Comenzó a hacer zapping a todos los canales pero ninguno le parecía adecuado para ver y solo provocaba que su mente siguierá removiendo los pensamientos anteriores, curvó sus labios y bostezó, esto solo le estaba provocando tener más sueño. Cuando iba a apagar el aparato algo captó su atención, consiguiendo que clavará su mirada en eso.

_-Toda mujer a cualquier edad le gusta sentirse deseada, todas queremos que nuestras parejas nos seduzcan y nos hagan revivir viejos tiempos, en donde el juego de la seducción era algo básico._

Bulma asintió ante las sabías palabras de esa mujer. Y todas las mujeres que había de público en ese programa aplaudieron a esa gran verdad, todas y a cualquier edad queremos que nuestros amados nos seduzcan.

_- Muchos se rinden ante esa solución, por que ya piensan que nos tienen ¿para qué molestarse?, pero es ahí donde se equivocan, la seducción es algo importante y ayuda mucho a la pareja para que su autoestima sea más fuerte, la llama debe seguir floreciendo y no hay que dejar que se apague._

Más aplausos se escuchó en la sala, todas las mujeres se levantaron para admirar las sabias palabras de la mujer. Incluso Bulma aplaudió, ella se sentía de esa manera, su saiyan no hacía ningun esfuerzo por seducirla y eso le amargaba, por que sus miedos le estaba atacando ¿y si ya no era sexy?, arrugó la nariz ante esa pregunta, no podía ser cierto.

_-Hay muchos métodos para seducir, la seducción es un juego muy excitante que ayuda a la pareja a tener un nivel sexual más fuerte que antes, no sean tímidas y expóngales sus dudas a sus maridos, no se lo guarden que será peor, el sexo está muy bien si viene acompañado de preliminares y juegos._

Y ahí estaba la duda, como exponerle a Vegeta que la seduzca. Bueno, él ya la seducía con mucha facilidad pero ella quería antes ese juego del que había escuchado, ese cosquilleo en el estómago, ver la mirada lujuriosa de su pareja al comprobar que todos sus juegos estaban dando resultado. Se llevó el café a la boca, para escupirlo en el mismo instante en que toco sus labios, estaba frío y asqueroso, eso pasaba por haberle prestado más atención al programa que a su desayuno. Unos ruidos le llamaron la atención para girarse y ver como su hijo se acercaba a ella, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenos días mamá.

-Hola mi niño...-sonrió nerviosa.

Trunks alzó una ceja con curiosidad y adelantándose un poco más vio el café desparramado en el suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.

-¿Eh?..-miro de reojo el suele manchado y volviendo a dirigirla hasta su niño...-está frío y por tanto malo.

El niño de cabellos lilas encogió los hombros y cogiendo a su madre de las manos, la levantó, ante la curiosidad de Bulma.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-Mamá ¿no te acuerdas?...-puso morros al ver la cara de interrogación de su hijo...-me tienes que acompañar al centro comercial a comprarme la ropa que me prometistes.

La mente de Bulma comenzó a removerse por completo, ahora mismo las necesidades de su hijo no estaban incristas como algo importante, solo estaba la palabra Seducción y más Seducción, sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y Trunks alzó una ceja al ver la cara de su madre.

-Mamá ¿te encuentras bien?...-preguntó curiosamente.

Bulma abrió los ojos de golpe y notando como un sofoco de calor la estaba invadiendo. Observó a su hijo que la miraba curioso y le negó.

-Nada, es solo que no me he tomado el café a gusto y estoy algo fría.

Y salió rumbo a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, mientras hacía esto, su mente nuevamente estaba imaginando miles de escenas de seducción con Vegeta, él que la prisiona en la pared y lame su cuerpo, otra en la cual esta el saiyan en la cama y tapado solo con una sábana sus intimidades, otra que llena el cuarto entero con pétalos de rosas y comienzar a hacerlo entre ellas.. antes estos pensamientos el pulso y corazón de Bulma comenzaron a florecer con más fuerza, estaba respirando copiosamente ante estos pensamientos tan calientes y tan deseados por ella.

-Para que me molesto...-se cruzó de brazos...-jamás pondría pétalos de rosa en el piso, lo único que habría serían agujeros con sus típicos arranques de mal humor y parecería un campo de batalla...-se sentó en la cama y nuevamente suspiró, ella quería seducción a toda regla.

-¡Mamá que vamos a llegar tarde!..-exclamó su hijo desde la otra parte de la puerta...-¡luego he quedado con Goten!

Se vistió con más rapideza y salió del cuarto, ambos bajaron por las escaleras para encontrarse con el saiyan que iba hacía la cocina.

-¡Vegeta!..-exclamó con sorpresa.

El susodicho se paró y la observó detenidamente, alzó una ceja con curiosidad al percatarse que su esposa estaba sonrojada y su labio se movía.

-¿Qué quieres mujer?..-le preguntó con un tono fastidiado.

Bulma le negó y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, con lo que esta vez el saiyan se sonrojó considerablemente, se limpió la zona donde su esposa le había dado un beso y tembló ante esta acción, las escenas románticas de su mujer no le molestaban, pero no le gustaba nada que lo hiciera en público, Trunks medio sonrió.

Y Vegeta entrecerró su mirada al ver a su descendiente tapándose los labios con las manos.

-¿De qué te ries mocoso?...-preguntó toscamente.

-Lo siento papá..-agachó la cabeza, pero pronto la levantó al recordar donde tenía que ir...-¡¡mamá hay que irse!!.

-¿A dónde váis?...-habló Vegeta al sentarse en las sillas y comenzar a devorar el poco postre que había.

-¿Cómo?..-abrió la boca Bulma, consiguiendo la atención de su marido e hijo...-¡es cierto, tenemos que irnos!

Y tan pronto como volvió a pensar en las necesidades de su hijo, lo cogió por el brazo y salió corriendo. Vegeta suspiró y prosiguió con su desayuno, evitando las tonterías de su mujer.

-Está loca.

Durante la mañana, Bulma iba detrás de su hijo por todas las tiendas del centro comercial y su mente seguía en las miles de fantasias que estaba creando en torno a Vegeta y en la seducción perfecta, suspiró con pena y se detuvo en una librería, entró en su interior mientras su hijo estaba en un local de videojuegos y comenzó a ojear todos los libros que había. Hasta llegar a la sección de pareja, entre el Kamasutra y Los Afrodisíacos su mente comenzó a llenarse de información necesaria. Y fue alzar su vista para leer "_El arte de la seducción"_ abrió la boca con sorpresa y alargó su mano para hacerse con ese libro, leyó el indice donde había muchos pasos para seguir, desde el número uno hasta el treinta.

-¡Tantos!..-exclamó con sorpresa.

Y ahora recordó la conversación de ese programa, apretó con fuerza el libro y no se lo pensó dos veces, iba a leer sus métodos y conseguir seduccir a Vegeta pero...¿no era al revés?, si, tenía que hablar con su marido para proponerse ese juego.

-Una base fundamental de toda relación es la comunicación...-susurro con credibilidad.

Al acabar las compras del centro comercial volvieron al Corp. Capsule, viendo como su marido aún estaba en la cámara de gravedad, suspiró con amargura, ahora no podía interrumpirle. Anduvo al interior de su casa y Trunks se fue corriendo a su cuarto para jugar con el juego nuevo, mientras tanto Bulma se sentó en el sofá y abrió la primera hoja.

"_Nota 1_

_Habla no te cortes, no debes escatipar la conversación ya que es lo más importante que tiene un seductor."_

Alzó su vista para ver como Vegeta estaba enfrente de ella con los brazos cruzados y la miraba curioso.

-¿Quieres algo Vegeta?.

-La comida...-habló..-¿cuándo estará lista?.

-¡Ahora cuando me ponga!..-cerró el libro, sin apartar la mirada de su saiyan y usando la primera nota del libro, habló con sensualidad...-¿quieres algo más Vegeta mío?...-paso su dedo por el pecho duro del saiyan.

Ahora el sorprendido era el saiyan que entrecerró su mirada con curiosidad.

-¿Te pasa algo raro mujer?..-preguntó confundido...-¿A que viene ese tono de voz?.

-¿A mí?..-se excusó sonrojada...-¡nada ¿y a tí?...-jugueteó con sus labios ante la visión asombrada de su marido.

El saiyan no se movió de su sitio, si no, que observaba con más curiosidad la actitud de su mujer, estaba rara y eso no le gustaba, ya que cuando estaba así era difícil de preveer sus movimientos, mientras que Bulma solo deseaba que participará en su juego de seducción. ¿Lo habrá pillado?.

La guerra de miradas era bastante notoria.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Holas, después de escribir fics dramáticos he decidido escribir uno cómico.**_

_**¿Quién no ha deseado sentirse seduciada por su pareja, después de tanto tiempo juntos?¿Quién no desea el juego de la seducción, y da igual la edad que tengas?, pues Bulma lo desea mucho..¿conseguirá que Vegeta participe en ese juego?.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2 - Nos retamos**_.

La batalla de las mirada estaba siendo bastante reñida, hasta que algo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, distrajo al saiyan, elevó su mirada al techo al escuchar los pasos de su primogénito, momento en el cual su mujer aprovecho eso y se acercó a su presa.

Bulma rodeó el cuello de su príncipe y pasó su lengua por la mejilla de él, un tic abordó el rostro del saiyan y alzando sus manos, se apartó del agarre.

-¿Qué haces?...-preguntó.

-¿No lo notas?...-le respondió con picardía.

-Si, me doy cuenta...-sonrió...-pero ¿por qué ahora?, no es que esté mal pero tengo hambre.

El rostro de la mujer se entristeció y cuando iba a bajar suavemente sus manos del cuello del saiyan, se dio cuenta como él las agarraba con fuerza, bajo sus manos por el contorno de su cuerpo y le aprisionó el trasero.

-¿A dónde vas?...-besó el cuello de la mujer.

-Ha hacerte la comida...-se quejó ella.

-Ahora mismo no tengo hambre de eso...-y lamió el cuello de su mujer.

La mujer sonrió, era feliz había seducido a Vegeta y un flash la abordó...¿y él, no me ha seducido?. Abrió los ojos de golpe y clavando su mirada fija en los ojos de su marido, este alzó una ceja con más curiosidad. No era justo que ella hiciera todo y él no hicera nada, puso morros y entonces comenzó a alejarse del agarre de ese amante tan peligroso. Nuevamente la sorpresa del saiyan se dejo visible y ella se colocó ambas manos en su cintura.

-¿Y yo qué?...-preguntó molesta.

-¿Tú qué?..-encogió los hombros sin entender nada...-¿de qué hablas mujer?, déjate de tonterías y ven.

Se cruzó de brazos y lo miro fieramente, no iba a caer o eso al menos pensaba ella, también quería parte de ese juego y él era el único que podía hacerlo. El saiyan dio un paso y cogiéndola de la cintura, llevó sus labios cerca de los suyos.

-No te hagas de rogar y vayamos al grano.

-¡No!.

-¡NO!..-gritó con sorpresa...-¡¡¿me pones caliente y ahora me dejas así?!..-su voz aumentaba...-¡¡¿te estás burlando de mí?!.

-¡NO!..-subió el tono de voz.

-¡¡DEJA DE DECIR ESA PALABRA!!..-gritó con más furia que antes.

Trunks colocó un pie en el escalón, pero al escuchar los gritos de sus padres, volvió sobre sus pasos, no quería estar en medio de esta batalla. Suspiró con pena, él quería ver a Goten para enseñarle el juego nuevo. Así que tendría que esperar hasta que el ambiente se calmase. Mientras tanto Vegeta tenía los puños apretados con rabia, nadie y mucho menos una mujer le había puesto caliente y ahora le dejaba así de "colgado". Entrecerró su mirada.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?...-le preguntó con rabia...-¡¿me rechazas, a mí al príncipe de los saiyans?!.

Bulma le mantuvo la mirada y carraspeando..

-¡No te rechazo!..-exclamó ante la perplejidad de su marido..-es solo que yo también quiero esto..-explicó, para ver la cara de interrogación de él...-¡claro, el juego!

Vegeta se llevó las manos a la sien y comenzó a masajearla, le estaba doliendo mucho y encima no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo.

-A ver mujer..-murmuro entre dientes...-¿de qué rayos me hablas?, acabas de rechazarme, me estabas engatusando con tus jueguecitos sexuales y cuando voy a dar el paso, me empujas y me dejas excitado, si eso no es rechazar..¿qué es?...-cruzó sus brazos.

Su esposa se acercó al saiyan mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, su mirada se volvió tímida y tragando saliva. Habló.

-Quiero una seducción...-vio el rostro interrogativo de su esposa...-¿no sabes qué es?...-la expresión de Vegeta no variaba..-¡que raro!, bueno, el caso es que quiero ese juego de seducción, antes de que lo hagamos..-sonrió...-deseo sentirme deseada y solo te pido que me lo hagas una vez, es muy fácil, es parecido al coquetear¿entiendes?.

-¿Seducción?..-repitio...-¿has dicho seducirte?...-vio la afirmación de la mujer...-¿para qué?...-le preguntó con fastidio al ver la cara de sorpresa de su mujer..-es un rollo, además es demasiado esfuerzo y ya te tengo, ¿para qué molestarme?, eso sería si me interesara seducirte para una noche, usarte como un trapo y listo, pero ya te tengo pillada y bien amarrada, es un esfuerzo innecesario...

El ki de la mujer cubrió su cuerpo de rabia..¡¡¿Cómo era posible que dijiera esas cosas?!!, apretaba con fuerza sus puños y su mirada soltaba rayos hacía su esposo, pero que este ni se inmutaba, solo bostezaba al cabreo que tenía enfrente suya. El muy sinvergüenza no se iba a molestar en seducirla por que ya la tenía bien amarrada, ella no era un animal, era una de las mujeres más bellas del mundo y su "MONO" particular la trataba así. Soltó un gruñido. Tan difícil era hacer eso por ella, hacerla sentir deseable...

-¡¡ERES UN ANIMAL!!..-gritó con fuerza, consiguiendo que Vegeta se tapará los oidos con las manos...-¡¡YO SIEMPRE SEDUCIENDOTE Y TU NUNCA ME SEDUCES A MI, ERES UN EGOISTA!!.

-Egoista no, razonable...-sonrió...-eso tienes que hacerlo por que es tu deber, yo no tengo que hacer esas bobadas humanas solo por que a ti te guste.

Nuevamente se erizó con más rabia la mujer, era un egoista. Todos son unos egoistas.

-¡Yo quiero sentirme seducida por ti!.

-Y yo te he dicho que paso de esas cosas, son chorradas...-la cogió por la cintura y atrajó su boca a la de él..-dejemos esas palabrerias de la seducción y vayamos al tema más importante.

Cogió con fuerza el brazo de su esposo y se soltó, con mucho esfuerzo recobró la compostura y señalándolo.

-¿O sea que nunca vas a seducirme?...-vio la negación de su esposo...-¡eso es importante en una relación!

-Chorradas...-murmuro con humor...-son patrañas inventadas por todos vosotros, los humanos débiles.

Una vena se adueñó de la frente de la mujer, esto no iba a quedar así, si él quería "follar", tendría que seducirla y si no, a abstenencia.

-¿Quieres hacerlo no?..-vio la afirmación de su esposo...-pues estarás a abstinencia hasta que me seduzcas.

Vegeta abrió de golpe los ojos ante ese ultimátum, él iba a estar en abstinencia, de que hablaba la loca esta. Nadie le prohibia usar el cuerpo de su mujer y mucho menos ella para sentir plácer.

-¡Ni se te ocurra mujer, que el juego te puede salir mal!..-le amenazó...-a mi nadie me hace chanteje emocional y menos para usar tu cuerpo que ya me pertenece.

-Es lo que hay...-se cruzó de brazos con orgullo...-¿Aceptas?.

El saiyan le dio la espalda para volver a su cámara de gravedad, pero antes se detuvo y mirándola de reojo..

-¿Quieres jugar no?...-sonrió...-tú también estarás de abstinencia y vamos a ver quién de los dos cae primero...-la cara de su mujer era de curiosidad...-por que yo no voy a mover ni un solo músculo y antes de que acabe el día, estarás debajo de mí para que te haga mía, por que no puedes vivir sin que te posea.

Y ante ese discursó se largó dejando a Bulma más rabiosa que antes, también le había retado. Pero no, él iba a caer y si tenía que jugar sucio lo haría. Ella sería la vencedora y él el vencido, por que de algo estaba segura y es que las artimañas femeninas eran muy poderosas.

El silencio inundó la parte de abajo de la casa y Trunks se asomó por la puerta de su cuarto al escuchar como el ruido ya no estaba, la abrió cuidadosamente y salió de su escondite, la cerró nada más dejar su cuarto y cuando se giró vio a su madre enfrente de él, con un tic en la ceja, con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo constantemente. El pequeño tragó saliva.

-Mami...-murmuro.

-Trunks...-su voz sonaba tétrica y el pequeño tembló...-es hora de que vayas a casa de Goten, será mejor que estés allí.

-Por supuesto mamá..-tragó saliva...-¿cuánto tiempo estaré?.

Bulma entrecerró su mirada al ver como su hijo temblaba, luego suspiró, su hijo no tenía la culpa de nada. Así que suavizó su rostro y lo abrazó.

-Lo siento tesoro, estoy cabreada con tu padre por que es un egoista y ahora lo pagaba contigo.

-No pasa nada...-sonrió..-os he escuchado gritar.

-¿Enserio?..-alzó una ceja con humor...-será mejor que vayas con Goten así te alejas un poco del loco de tu padre.

Fueron a la parte de abajo para coger el aeronave y justo en ese momento, Bulma se giró para ver como Vegeta estaba en la puerta de su cámara y le miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados, ella entrecerró su mirada y él hizo lo propio y Trunks observó a sus padres como si de un partido de tenis se tratará. El pequeño tragó saliva y ahora estaba convencido que ir a casa de Goten iba a ser la mejor solución, no quería estar cerca de ellos.

-Mami ¿nos vamos?..-le llamo dulcemente.

Bulma desvió su mirada a su niño y asintió.

-Claro tesoro...-volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía donde estaba su saiyan y vio como estaba recargado en la pared y le sonreía...-me está retando.

-¿Cómo?..-dijo Trunks...-¿papá te reta, a qué?.

-A nada importante.

Y entró en el aeronave mientras sentía como la mirada de Vegeta se clavaba en su nuca. Estaba rabiosa con él, siempre tenía que ser lo que él decía.

-Egoista...-apretó con fuerza el volante...-siempre haciéndose el interesante...-enseñó sus dientes y Trunks se alejó...-egocéntrico...-gruñó con más rabia y el pequeño miró por la ventanilla para ver como su padre no estaba ahí...-manipulador..-metió la primera marcha y arrancó...-sucio bastardo.

Y se fueron a gran velocidad mientras Trunks rezaba para que su madre se calmará, le estaba dando miedo y encima estaba encerrado con ella en un sitio muy pequeño, deseaba que no se le cruzará los cables y le gritará a él.

En cambio Vegeta vio como se alejaba su esposa de allí y maldijo el mismo día que vinó, ahora su esposa le reclamaba más atención para el sexo.

-Maldita sea, le han comido la cabeza con alguno de esos mediocres programas que ve.

_**Continuará.**_

_**Holas! ha sido una actualización rápida y eso no lo hago, pero para esta ocasión tenía pensado el segundo capítulo, así que lo he echo, antes de que se me olvide todo.**_

_**Bulma y Vegeta se han retado, ¿cómo serán esos jueguecitos?¿Quién de los dos caerá primero?¿Trunks se tranquilizará?.**_

_**Muchas gracias a los reviews de Elena, dayanarod y Grescia.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - El juego empieza.**

Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta de la cámara de gravedad se abrió mostrando al irritado saiyan. Su esposa era una pesada, estaba cansado de escucharle siempre con la misma pantomima. Entro en el interior de su hogar y se dirigió a la cocina, a ver si llenándose la barriga se le pasaba el mal humor, pero fue cruzar el vestíbulo cuando un libro captó su atención. Lo agarró y leyó _**"El arte de la seducción".**_

Lo estrujo con fuerza y pronto empezó a enfocar energía en la mano donde estaba ese libro. Lo fulminó.

-Maldita palabra...-susurró enfurecido...-maldito manual...-sus ojos soltaban chispas...-y maldita sea todo esto.

Se sacudió la mano haciendo que las cenizas cayeran al piso. Sonrió ante esta acción, ahora podría estar tranquilo de todo.

-Ahora vamos a ver como te las arreglas..-murmuró con humor...-vamos a ver como La Gran Bulma Briefs sale de esta...-imitó el tono de voz de su esposa...-por que está claro que vas a caer tú.

Y con más alegría que antes se fue hacía la cocina a llenar el estómago y prepararse para el gran juego de supervivencia sexual.

Mientras tanto Bulma llegó a la montaña Paoz con un tic en el ojo más grande que el anterior, todo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia y entrecerraba sus ojos más de una vez, incluso el pequeño Trunks creyó escuchar el nombre de su padre maldiciéndolo. El pequeño saiyan suspiró de alivio y se llevo una mano al pecho, que suerte tenía de librarse de la batalla que había en su casa. Bulma giró su cabeza lentamente, mientras sus ojos seguían igual de irritados que antes, bajo su mirada a su hijo que al verla comenzó a tragar saliva al verse reflejado en los ojos azules de su madre.

La mirada de Trunks era de pena y Bulma suspiró, ¿Estaba asustando a su hijito?.

-Trunks.

-¿Qué?..-pegó un respingo de miedo.

-¡Tranquilo tesoro que no te voy a hacer nada!..-exclamó sonriendo, aunque su hijo se movió unos cuantos centímetros más lejos de ella...-no eres culpable de lo que le ocurra al desgraciado de tu padre.

-Lo sé mami...-sonó tristemente.

-¿Le tienes miedo a mami?..-le preguntó dulcemente.

Trunks alzó una ceja, se llevó nuevamente una mano a su pecho y con la otra abrió la puerta de la aeronave, miro el espacio libre del campo y luego devolvió su mirada a su madre, la cárcel del terror. Tragó saliva y no se lo pensó dos veces, pegó un salto del asiento y le cerró la puerta en las narices a su madre. Bulma estaba perpleja por la acción de su retoño.

-No mami...-sonrió falsamente...-ahora no te tengo miedo...-Bulma estaba asombrada...-¿me puedo quedar a dormir aquí, por favor? prometo portarme bien.

Y ella asintió, aunque verdaderamente le estaba dando vueltas a la acción anterior de su retoño.

-Gracias mami...-besó el cristal y se separó...-te quiero, adios.

Y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo y alejarse de su madre.

La puerta de la casa Son se abrió, mostrando a Gokuh sonriente, saludo a Bulma pero está ni se inmuto, su hijito le tenía miedo a ella. Snif. Un dolor en el pecho la sucumbió, ella no era un monstruo de madre, era dulce y cariñosa, jamás le gritaba a su pequeño, él era lo más importante de su vida y como un cástigo del cielo, la imagen de Vegeta con los brazos cruzados sucumbió a sus pensamientos, consiguiendo que la mirada melancólica de Bulma se transformará en la propia muerte.

-Vegeta...-susurro terroríficamente al apretar con más fuerza el volante...-me vengaré.

Un golpe en el cristal provocó que se girará para ver como Gokuh seguía despidiéndose de ella, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Clavó su mirada mortal en el saiyan y el pobre hombre tembló, con lo que bajo su mano y...

-Adios Bulma..

Y apretó al acelerador para lárgarse de este sitio y vengarse de su propio marido. En cambio Gokuh seguía con una gota de sudor por la frente.

-¿Me habrá visto?...-se llevó una mano en el mentón...-yo diría que no.

Cuando el príncipe de los saiyans acabó con su "aperitivo" se volvió hacía sus pasos, pisando de mala forma las cenizas que en un pasado había sido un libro y se largó de ahí. Bulma también llegó a su casa y aparcó su aeronave, apretó el botón y la encogió, se guardó la capsula en su bolsillo y comenzó a caminar mientras refunfuñaba. Abrió la puerta de su hogar y se fue directa al vestíbulo y comenzó a buscar su libro, lo necesitaba para vengarse del saiyan.

Removió los cojines, la mesa, los muebles y miró hasta debajo de los sofás, pero nada, el libro había desparecido del mapa. Se llevó una mano en el mentón y comenzó a remover en su cabeza, estaba segura que no había salido del vestíbulo, entonces...¿dónde podía estar?, se dirigió a la cocina para beber algo y seguir pensando en el lugar donde podría estar, pero al llegar hacía su destino, comprobó como la mesa estaba llena de basura. Y un nuevo Tic la abordó.

-Vegeta...-murmuro con rabia...-¡que guarro es!.

Y algo se le clavó en su mente y se fue corriendo hacía la cámara, apretó el botón y bajo la intensidad de la gravedad, iba a abrir la puerta pero desde el interior se abrió, mostrando a un saiyan sonriente.

-¿Te rindes mujer?...-preguntó con humor.

-No...-dijo enfadada...-¿dónde está mi libro?.

-¿Qué libro?...-se hizo el desentendido.

-Lo sabes perfectamente...-le respondió mientras se acercaba a él...-¡dame mi libro! sé que sabes algo.

-¿Para qué quiero tu asqueroso libro?...-preguntó pausadamente...-no me serviría de nada, yo no necesito nada de eso, aunque parece que tú sí.

Y Bulma lo comprendió todo, se había desechó de el y todo por temor a ser vencido. Sonrió con maldad devolviéndole la sorpresa a su marido.

-Era un gran rival para el príncipe de los saiyans ¿verdad?...-el saiyan ni se inmutó...-¿pensabas que iba a sacar todos mis trucos de ahí?...-nuevamente se quedaba quieto y la mirada...-¡¡pues te equivocas, la Gran Bulma Briefs no necesita ayuda de un libro!!..-lo señaló, provocando la risa de su marido...-¡te venceré Vegeta!

Y el saiyan se mordió los labios, si no tuviera autocontrol, se hubiera escojonado de risa enfrente de su esposa pero debía contenerse, prefería reirse más tarde que ahora, la venganza se sirve mejor fría.

-Paso de eso...-le dio la espalda...-no vas a poder conmigo.

La mujer salió de la cámara dando un portazo y se apoyo en la pared, tenía razón, no sabía como iba a engatusar al saiyan y hacerle perder ese reto. Se resbaló por ella hasta caer al suelo, su mirada estaba fija en algun punto y entonces su barriga comenzó a sonar. Debía alimentarla antes de que siguiera haciendo ruido.

Abrió la nevera y la encontró vacia, nuevamente tendría que ir a hacer la compra, se fue hacía la congeladora y vio un bote de helado.

-Para las penas viene muy bien...-lo agarro con fuerza y suspiró...-¿de qué sabor es?..-observó la etiqueta y arrugó la nariz...-¡de chocolate, es el sustituto perfecto del sexo!.

Se fue con el hasta la mesa y comenzó a comer, mientras apoyaba su mano en su rostro y pensaba en las múltiples soluciones para vencer a su esposo.

Le daba vueltas, jugaba con el helado en su bote, jugueteaba con la cuchara en su boca y de pronto, después de marear al helado, vio la luz, vio su brillo de esperanza. Alzó el bote y lo miro atentamente, el chocolate es afrodísiaco.

-¡Pero que idea se me acaba de ocurrir!...-se expresó con ilusión...-¡el chocolate me puede ayudar mucho!

Mientras su mujer reía de victoria, su marido estaba removiendo su mente, pensando en alguna manera de hacerle caer y Trunks disfrutaba con la familia Son, alejado de la batalla que iba a comenzar en su hogar.

**continuará...**

**Holas! vaya a Bulma se le ha ocurrido una buena idea con el chocolate, ¿qué será y sobretodo dará resultado? ¿Y Vegeta que empleará?.**

**muchas gracias por los reviews y por conseguir hacerles sonreir.**

**Verdaderamente el juego de la seducción es muy divertido!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - La táctica del chocolate.**

Una gran carcajada se dejó escuchar en la cocina, Bulma había encontrado una prueba bastante interesante y con tanto amor, acarició el bote de chocolate con su mejilla mientras reía a mandíbula abierta, este truco era muy bueno y seguro que picaría, ya funcionó en el pasado.

Vegeta se detuvo y agunizando su oido, escuchó la fuerte carcajada de su mujer y al mismo tiempo meneaba la cabeza, definitivamente su mujer estaba como una cabra y ahí su piel se erizó, se quedo estático y su pulso se aceleró...¿y si había encontrado una manera de engatusarlo?, entrecerró su mirada y gruñó, esto no podía ser, debía ser fuerte ante los ataques sexuales de su esposa, si no, todo su orgullo se iría al traste. Se cruzó de brazos y levitando hasta el suelo, se sentó. Observó la puerta de su cámara, esperando ver a Bulma con ese truco. ¿Pero como sabía que había encontrado uno?, la verdad es que tenía sus dudas, pero si de algo estaba convencido es que su esposa era dura de roer y cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, era muy difícil que se deshiciera de ese asunto. Y lo que más le carcomía en estos momentos era el juego de la seducción perfecta.

-Máldita humana..-murmuró rabiosamente...-ella jugando a encontrar el truco perfecto y yo aquí esperando verlo.

Pronto una sonrisa se dejó ver en su rostro, ahora que lo pensaba más fríamente no estaba tan mal dejarse seducir por ella, ver hasta que punto su mente se volvía más caliente por momentos, observar como se rebanaba los sesos para encontrar la manera de hacerse con su cuerpo.

-Mmmmmm no está tan mal..-se llevó una mano en el mentón.

Pero tan pronto como esa sonrisa de perdedor ante sus pensamientos se había apoderado de su ser, su Orgullo, aquel tan poderoso se lo estaba impidiendo.

-¡No!..-se levantó de golpe del suelo...-¡¡ni hablar, no voy a dejar que me engatuse con sus trucos baratos, soy un saiyan!!..-apretó con fuerza su puño...-¡¡concretamente el príncipe de los saiyans, y alguien como yo no cae tan fácilmente!!..-comenzó a aumentar su energía y concentrándola en su puño..-¡¡yo seré el ganador y ella la perdedora!!

Y ahora la sonrisa macabra del saiyan se adueñó de toda la cámara, no iba a caer, iba a ser fuerte e iba a ser el ganador, nadie lo vencía tan fácilmente con esos trucos.

Mientras tanto Bulma se fue corriendo al comedor y enchufó la radio para poner un Cd de música suave. Apretó el botón y mientras sonaba, se movía suavemente, sus ojos se cerraron y taradeaba la canción, mientras que en su mente, se veía a sí misma con ese chocolate. Estaba radiante de felicidad. El saiyan apretó el pomo de la puerta para escuchar con más atención la música del interior, y ahora lo veía todo, su mujer había empezado con el juego.

En cambio en la montaña Paoz, Trunks estaba con Goten y Gokuh en la lago, pescando algo para la cena y la mirada del pequeño estaba fija en el agua.

-¡Trunks¿qué ocurre?!..-le preguntó Gokuh..-¿estás enfermo?.

-No, Sr. Gokuh...-respondió pausadamente...-solo estaba pensando en mis padres.

-¿Y eso?..-preguntó Goten con interés...-¿Se han vuelto a pelear?.

El pequeño lo miro directamente mientras asentía a las palabras de su amigo.

-¡Ah bueno!..-exclamó Gokuh..-ya verás como se soluciona, son tus padres y ellos son expertos en peleas..

-Ya pero...-se mordió los labios..-está parecía distinta.

-¿Por qué?..-volvió a insistir Goten.

Y encogió los hombros, no sabía por que había dicho eso, pero lo pensaba.

-Venga Trunks..-dijo Gokuh al palmar la espalda del pequeño...-no pienses más en eso, hay que divertirse y has venido para pasártelo bien con nosotros ¿no?¡pues eso!.

-Tiene razón...-sonrió ampliamente..-¿ya verás como cazo el pescado más grande Goten?.

-Eso hay que verlo...-le retó con la mirada.

Y así siguieron, jugando, pescando y de paso se bañaron en el agua de ese lago tan limpia.

La puerta de la cámara de gravedad crujió con fuerza al abrirse y de ella salía el saiyan, miró por ambos lados y volvió a entrar a su "santuario", esto no le gustaba y le daba muy mala espina, su hogar estaba en completa penumbra y encima el silencio se había adueñado del lugar y eso era MUY malo. Si no conociera a su mujer, podría pensar algo terrorífico, pero él la conocía y ambos se conocían y sabían lo cabezotas que podían ser.

Aspiró con fuerza y volvió a entrar a su hogar, camino pausadamente pensando en la estrátegia adecuada contra ella. Asomó su cabeza por el comedor y vio como la radio estaba encendida, como olía a algo extraño y arrugó su nariz, eso nunca lo había notado. Se acercó al recipiente donde salía ese extraño olor y lo agarró con fuerza, lo examinó cautelosamente y gruñó.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?..-acercó su nariz y estornudó...-¡qué mal huele!...-comenzó a enfocar energía en su mano...-¡voy a arreglar la situación!.

Y lo fulminó. Su sonrisa maligna se dejo ver, consiguiendo que su ego se hiciera más grande, había acabado con parte de ese truco barato.

Se limpió las manos de cenizas y entonces enfocó su mirada en la radio, iba a hacer lo mismo, acabar con parte del juego de su esposa.

-Vegeta...-una voz desde detrás del saiyan lo hizo detenerse.

No sabía por qué, pero el tono de voz y la forma de llamarlo, había echo mella en su cuerpo. Algo comenzó a vivir nuevamente entre sus piernas y eso lo enfureció, había caido en la primera parte. Pero eso no podía ser. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y decidió verla, si se giraba y miraba a algun punto que estuviera al lado de Bulma, conseguiría tener la situación bajo control y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Y tal como lo pensó, se giró, pero con tan mala suerte que volvió a fallar. Su corazón bombeó con fuerza y su mirada estaba más fija que nunca en el cuerpo de Bulma. Se le estaba cayendo la baba, sus ojos como dos pelotas de golf estaban a punto de salirse de su sitio. Y allí estaba la maldita bruja, cubierta con un bikini de chocolate y con dos cerezas en su pezones.

Y Bulma sonrió de victoria, la imagen que tenía delante le estaba gustando mucho, su marido había caido, solo faltaba que chasqueará los dedos y él haría lo que ella quisiera. Su orgullo se hizo más potente, su bikini solo de chocolate había sido muy bueno y además con la guinda especial de las dos cerezas. Más lista no podía ser. Ella sabía que funcionaría, si funcionó con Yamsha pero que en esa ocasión fue nata...¿por qué no podría funcionar contra el todo poderoso príncipe de los saiyans?.

Y allí estaban la pareja más flamante de toda la Tierra, mirándose, esperando ver la iniciativa del otro.

-¿Te gusta Vegeta?..-le preguntó sensualmente, moviéndose hacía él y moviendo las caderas con más lujuría que antes...-¿ves algo que te agrade?.

Pero el saiyan no respondía, solo veía como su mujer con chocolate se acercaba a él con más pasión que antes. Dios estaba cayendo, su orgullo también había sido vencido,¡no podía ser! había caido como un débil sentimental.

-¿No vas a decir nada?...-siguió insistiendo la mujer, pasó un dedo por el pecho del saiyan y luego paso su lengua por sus labios.

Esto derritió más al saiyan.

-¿Y bien, no piensas probarme?.

-Yo...-tartamudeó.

-¿Si?..-apoyó ambas manos en el pecho de su esposo y acercó sus labios nuevamente a los suyos...-¿qué me vas a decir?...

Su cuerpo tembló, alzó su mano para acariciar su mejilla pero algo le detuvo.

Su orgullo casi vencido le habló, tan difícil se le hacía que apenas lo podía escuchar, agunizó más su oido y entonces...

-_"¡Détente, la mujer te está venciendo y si sigue así, jamás podré sostenerla, debes retirarte por muy duro y doloroso que sea, debe saber que con un príncipe no se juega!"_

Tragó saliva y con más dolor entre la pierna que de costumbre, se apartó ante la sorpresa de su esposa y pasando un dedo por el pecho de ella, le quitó el chocolate y la cereza.

-Mmmmmmmmm...-sonrió con dificultad, le estaba costando mucho hacerse el fuerte...-¡esta delicioso el chocolate, pero así no me vencerás mujer!.

Y se giró para irse de nuevo a su cámara de gravedad, dejando a Bulma más caliente, más desolada y más impresionada por el autocontrol de su esposo.¡Máldito saiyan descerebrado!.

**Continuará...**

**¡¡DIOS CASI CAE NUESTRO SAIYAN, QUE FUERTE ¿NO?!! ¿Qué método usará él o será capaz de recuperarse?.**

**esto más en los siguientes capítulos, nos vemos y muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews. Me animan mucho.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 - Aceites esenciales.**

Tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían y en concreto la que había en medio, llegó a su santurio, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, se apoyó en ella y apretó con fuerza sus puños, había sido derrotado por el maldito chocolate y no solo eso, es que le había demostrado a su mujer que había caido en sus redes. Comenzó a acumular energía de la rabia, no podía entender como había ocurrido, pero es que verla enfundada con ese "bikini" de chocolate le había echo reaccionar de una manera descomunal y aún no entendía como había sido capaz de salir de ahí con vida.

Bueno, su querido orgullo aquel que tantos años le había acompañado no había caido por poco.

Se deslizó por la puerta hasta caer al suelo y volvió a gruñir, esto no podía quedar así, él también tenía que usar viejos trucos y si debía hacerse notar para que ella cayera, lo haría, apretó con fuerza el puño y un extraño olor le devolvió a la realidad, aspiró fuertemente para adivinar que el olor del comedor lo había seguido hasta allí o mejor dicho, en su mano estaba esa resistencia.

Arrugó la nariz y se levantó, lo mejor sería una agua bien fría y despejar su mente del chocolate.

En cambio Bulma se tiró al sofá con el chocolate encima y cruzó sus brazos, maldita sea, Vegeta no había caido...¡¡pero que autocontrol más fuerte!!, entrecerró su mirada, esto no podía ser así, si en el pasado Yamsha estuvo comiendo de su mano durante mucho tiempo, por que su descerebrado saiyan no había caido. Comenzó a mumurar palabras inteligibles y suspiró de resignación, debía encontrar otra forma de llamarle la atención.

Se levantó del sofá y decidió irse a la ducha a quitarse el chocolate que había en ella, por lo menos se había comido una cereza, algo es algo.

Abrió el grifo de su baño y observó por la ventana, el tiempo estaba fabuloso, así que optó por quitarse el chocolate y decidir irse a la piscina a relajarse y en pensar nuevas posibilidades. Desde abajo Vegeta notaba los cambios de humor de su esposa y sonreía, estaba convencido que el cabreo que llevaba era producto de que no había caido, menos mal que no sabía la gran verdad y es que estar unos segundos más y come de su mano.

-Maldito Vegeta...-susurro con rabia...-yo que le he puesto tanto amor en este bikini y me lo rechaza...-se coloco un bikini de verdad y se miro en el espejo...-por lo menos tengo la piel más nutrida, aunque está falta de sexo...-cruzó los brazos...-ya veremos que más se me ocurre.

Bajo al exterior de su casa y se tumbó en la tumbona, se colocó crema y se puso las gafas.

-Me relajaré un poco y luego volveré con el juego.

El saiyan abrió la puerta del baño con una toalla en la cabeza, comenzó a secarse el cabello mientras miles de palabras con un significado cruel iban dirigidas a su bella esposa, pasó cerca de la ventana y dio dos pasos hacía atrás, consiguiendo que se quedará nuevamente embobado por la linda escena que presenciaba, allí estaba la maldita dueña de sus pensamientos, la muy bruja estaba tumbada en esa hamaca con ese mini bikini que hacía resaltar su maravillosa figura, una débil gota de saliva resbaló por sus labios hasta caer al suelo.

-Ya está otra vez exhibiéndose...-gruñó con rabia...-y yo tan estúpido que caigo nuevamente...-apretó con fuerza sus puños...-¡está vez, será ella la que caiga!..-pasó el dorso de su mano para quitarse la poca baba que aún había ahí.

Miró por ambos lados intentado ver algo que le llamará la atención, negó con la cabeza, en su "templo" no encontraría nada para engatusarla, así que optó por salir y encontrar algo en los chismes que tenía Bulma. Anduvo por la sala, recordando la escena anterior y un electrizante chasquido se escuchó en todo su cuerpo, debía alejar esos pensamientos o nuevamente debería ir a visitar a la ducha.

Subió las escaleras con más rapidez que de costumbre, entro en su cuarto y se dirigió al tocador de su esposa, abrió los cajones, curioseó los libros que había, metido la mano en sus joyeros, pero nada, ahí no se encontraba nada que tuviera tentación. Se sentó en la cama con algo de frustación y bajo su mirada, y algo que había debajo de la cama, atrajó la atención que estaba buscando.

-Aceites esenciales, afrodísiacos..-susurro con curiosidad...-¿cómo?..-abrió el libro y comenzó a leerlo con atención...-así que estos provocan eso ¿eh?..-una sonrisa cruel se dibujo en su rostro y levantándose de la cama, se asomó a la ventana para ver como su esposa aún continuaba ahí...-preparate Bulma Briefs que el príncipe de los saiyans empieza a jugar.

Mientras Vegeta leía el libro y lo dejaba en la cama, la señora de la casa estaba algo aburrida, quería divertirse con su marido, pero este aún estaba en la cámara y seguro que no quedría saber nada de ella después de la escenita con el chocolate. Se levantó las gafas de sol y suspiró.

-Me aburro sin Vegeta...-murmuro con morros...-seguro que podriamos estar pasándolo mejor los dos juntitos, que ahora separados...-se volvió a colocar las gafas...-este hombre es un terco.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, la familia Son junto con Trunks y Videl, estaban almorzando en el patio, con la brisa de la naturaleza rozándoles por el rostro.

-¿Te vas a quedar a dormir Trunks?..-preguntó Gohan.

-Eso me temo..-respondió sinceramente...-prefiero estar aquí que sorportar a mis padres, estan enfadados..

-¡Qué extraño ¿no?!..-dijo con sarcasmo Videl.

Milk cogió el cucharón y comenzó a mecerlo enfrente suya, negándoles a todos que hablaran de esas cosas.

-Ya verás como se les pasa...-dijo Milk..-son mejores las renconciliaciones.

La mirada azul del pequeño se clavó en la oscura y amable de la mujer.

-¿Reconciliaciones?...-repitió...-¿qué es eso?.

-Eso mamí..-alzó la voz Goten...-¿a qué te refieres con eso?.

La mujer se sonrojó por las preguntas de los niños y meciéndo la cabeza, les giró el rostro para tomar aire. Gokuh se acercó a los pequeños y guiándoles el ojo.

-Es la etapa más divertida de una pelea...-sonrió..-es lo mejor de pelearse.

Tanto Gohan como Videl asintieron ante esa gran verdad, mientras Milk se apoyaba las manos en sus mejillas y seguía pensando en las miles de reconciliaciones dulces que había tenido con su amado Gokuh.

Y volviendo con la pareja explosiva, Vegeta se asomo por la puerta para verificar como su esposa continuaba en el mismo sitio. Salió del interior y andando con mucha tranquilidad, se aproximó cerca de ella.

-¿Qué haces mujer?..-preguntó toscamente...-¿haciendo el vago?

Bulma se bajó las gafas de sol con enfado.

-Descansando...-respondió al morderse los labios...-estoy agotada de muchas cosas.

-¿De tus payasadas con el chocolate?..-le preguntó al momento de apoyar sus manos en los reposabrazos de la hamaca y mirándola fijamente...-¿Creías que iba a picar con ese truco tan barato?, es que no me conoces nada bien.

La mujer se sonrojó y se volvió a colocar las gafas.

-Di lo que quieras, pero seguro que has caido, lo que pasa que tu orgullo no se ha doblegado...

Vegeta gruño ante esa gran verdad, sin su orgullo, jamás se hubiera escapado. Dio dos pasos hacía atrás y se dirigió al interior de la piscina, y todo bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa, se tiro de bruces en el agua y entre ese intercambio de tiempo, le sirvio para verter unos cuantos aceites. Se apoyó en la pared de enfrente de su esposa, el agua rozaba su cuerpo, miles de gotas caían de su cuerpo hasta hacerse nuevamente con el agua, su cabello mojado y pegado en el cuerpo le estaba dando un lindo aspecto y encima, ese extraño olor, estaba haciendo mella en su cuerpo, esas fragancias se estaban metiendo por sus fosas nasales y estaban en su cerebro, ordenándole que se sometiera y que dejará libre a la lujuria, la pasión y el placer.

Su corazón bombeaba fuertemente la sangre que pasaba, en unos segundos, el aire no le bastaba para respirar, de repente sentía calor dentro de ella y se estaba excitando. Intento pensar en otra cosa, pero sentir como la mirada de su esposo le taladraba la cabeza, le hacía experimentar viejas fantasías eróticas. Se sentó en la hamaca y hablando, tal vez con esto, evitaría pensar en lo que había en su mente.

-¿Crees qué hace mucha calor?...-preguntó suavemente.

Un brillo de malicia recorrió al saiyan.

-No, estoy genial..-soltó seductoramente...-¿tienes calor?...-volvió a verter con esa pasión...-¡ven y te ayudaré a enfriarte o prefieres calentarte más!.

Bulma entrecerró su mirada.

-Gracias estoy mejor sola...-se volvió a tumbar.

Vegeta se movió y se zambulló en el agua, a los minutos sacó la cabeza y con eso le soltó un chorro de agua.

-Ven al agua, está exquisita..

La mujer se secó.

-No, quiero estar alejada de ti...-se colocó ambas manos en las caderas...-¿intentas seducirme?.

-¿Yo?..-se señaló con fingida inocencia...-¡jamás¿por qué debería?! te tendré cuando yo quiera..

La cabeza le daba vueltas y veía el cuerpo de Vegeta, le parecía más apetecible que antes, como desearía incarle el diente y no soltarlo, ese aire que estaba respirando le estaba volviendo loca.

-Creo que estoy...-murmuró con la mano en su pecho.

-¿Si?..-preguntó con interés el saiyan.

**Continuará**

**Holas! que mala soy he dejado el capítulo cuando Bulma le iba a confesar algo...¿Qué será?¿resultará el plan de los aceites de Vegeta?.**

**Aceites afrodísiacos entre el vainilla, la rosa, el jazmín...hay muchísima variedad y todos huelen de maravilla, mmmmmm.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews y por que esten disfrutando de esta fic. Nos vemos en los siguientes capítulo. Saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 - Más afrodísiacos**

Todo el mundo que rodeaba a Bulma le estaba dando vueltas y esto no podía ser, notaba como el cuerpo del saiyan estaba peligrosamente al suyo. Vio como había determinación en la mirada lujuriosa de su esposo, ¡un momento!, si lo que ahora se le pasaba por la mente era real, su Vegeta, el mismo saiyan egoista que dijo que jamás haría eso, ¡¡LE ESTABA SEDUCIENDO!!, será maldito. Él pregonando que no se rebajaría a ese nivel y era el primero en seguir con el juego.

Aspiró con fuerza y entonces las palabras que iba a decir justo en ese momento, las modificó, para vengarse de su marido.

-Tengo hambre...-comento fríamente.

La mirada del saiyan fue de perplejidad, si lo que acaba de escuchar había sido real, su esposa le había dicho que tenía hambre.

-¿Hambre de qué?..-insistió.

-De comida...-se levantó como si el cuerpo de Vegeta tubiera la peste...-¿de qué podría ser?.

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada, será bruja, la muy puñetera podía haber descubierto su juego. Bulma siguió cogiendo más aire para mantener sus hórmonos en niveles normales, no iba a caer, jamás se rebajaría a eso y que encima siempre se lo estuviera recordando, aunque estuviera excitada, por que había que ser sincera lo estaba, él jamás se enteraría, era una de las facilidades de ser mujer, que no se nota nada ni sale un bulto extraño entre las piernas.

La mujer sonrió con maldad.

-¿Me estabas seduciendo?..-le preguntó con humor...-¿a mí, a la Bulma Briefs?, ¡creo que no te va a ser nada fácil!

El saiyan apretó fuertemente sus puños, y una vena se le estab asomando por la frente, su esposa se había dado cuenta.

-Eso es lo que tu te crees...-comentó fríamente.

-¡No voy a caer!..-se cruzó de brazos...-¡soy más fuerte!

Se giró para seguir su camino y en ese momento se detuvo en seco, lo miro de reojo y...

-Vamos a hacer una pausa, hay que comer y después podemos continuar...

-¿Crees que mi tiempo se dispone a tu estúpido juego?..-preguntó al resbalarse suavemente por el agua con los brazos cruzados.

-Has continuado y encima esta mañan me has retado así que...-se mordió los labios...-que gane el mejor, te espero dentro de 10 minutos pero para comer comida, para nada más.

Y finalizando su explicación, cada uno se alejo del otro con más rabia que antes. El saiyan estaba furioso, su maldita esposa lo había descubierto y encima tenía razón, ahora que había participado en el juego no podía retirarse por que eso seria de cobardes y él no era eso, era un machote. Miles de búrbujas salían de su boca, tenía que pensar en un nuevo remedio contra ella, pero..¿el qué?.

Bulma cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la pared, se sentía demasiado caliente y todo su cuerpo temblaba, unos minutos más y cae como una mosca. Se mordió los labios, su esposo era un tramposo, pero por una parte estaba realmente feliz, ya que estaba colaborando. Pero eso no le bastanta, debía vengarse de él y tenía que encontrar la manera adecuada. Se fue corriendo a su cuarto para darse una ducha de agua fría y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, él había estado rebuscando en sus cosas, se había entretenido buscando una estratégia contra ella. Pero lo peor es que usaba sus trucos.

Se arrodilló y comenzó a colocarlos mientras lo maldecía una y otra vez más, era un tramposo y siempre lo sería. Colocó todos los libros por orden y al levantarlos leyó uno.

-El lícor afrodísiaco.

Esa palabra rondaba por su cabeza y su rostro furioso, se volvió cruel y vengativo, ahora se iba a enterar, iba a volver a ponerlo caliente pero esta vez con la comida, eso de hacer una pausa se había ido con el aire por que pondría en práctica su nueva arma.

El saiyan salió del agua más arrugado que un higo y cogiendo una toalla, comenzó a andar para irse a la cocina y comenzar a comer, mientras que su mente estaría trabajando para eliminar a su esposa. El olor a la comida ocasionó que su estómago refunfuñará, pero eso pronto pasaría al tenerla justo enfrente suya.

Cuando ambos se miraron, cuando sus ojos se clavaron en el otro, giraron rápidamente sus rostros para no verse, estaban enfadados y además ambos eran orgullosos, así que ninguno daría su brazo a torcer. Bulma apretó con fuerza la cuchara de madera y está crujió, era un descerebrado saiyan y encima se sentía ofendido por que no había caido, pero Vegeta la miraba de reojo con más rabia que antes, estaba cansado de seguirle el juego y encima que no hubiera caido le daba más rabia, encima que él se había puesto a leer para ella, va y lo rechaza.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron con intensidad, justo enfrente de ella había un licor especial que servía de afrodísiaco. Sus ojos soltaban rayos, todo a su alrededor eran campanas de felicidad, por fin iba a volver a vengarse de él, se sentía tan orgullosa de sí misma que le daban ganas de gritar de alegría, pero debía contenerse, si no, él sospecharía de ella.

Echo dos gotitas pero al momento pensó que seria mejor echarle todo el frasco. A ver si con esto daba más resultado que el bikini de chocolate. Y efectivamente, vertió todo su contenido, aquello comenzó a burbujear y una parte de ella se arrepintió. Tragó saliva y se volvió para que se miraran directamente.

-¿Ya está toda la comida?..-preguntó toscamente.

-Si..-le respondió suavemente, consiguiendo la atención del saiyan.

-¿Planeas algo contra mí?...-le preguntó bastante desconfiado.

-¿Yo?..-se señalo..-¡jamás, he dicho que hay que tomarse una pausa en la comida, no te voy a hacer nada!..-sonrió con nerviosismo, mientras el saiyan la taladraba con la mirada...-¡ay Vegeta, tan desconfiado como siempre!.

-Tengo mis motivos..-le respondió más alerta.

Bulma le dejó la comida enfrente de él y Vegeta la miró, la inspeccionó y la olió, pero todo parecia estar en correcto lugar, entonces...¿A qué este miedo?, volvió a dirigir su mirada a su esposa que lo observaba con una sonrisa fingida y las dudas le volvieron a surgir.

-No me fio ni un pelo...-murmuro con los brazos cruzados..-¡planeas algo contra mi!

-¡Que no!..-exclamó hastiada, se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer..-¿no comes?.

-¡NO!..-le gritó...-seguro que está envenenado.

La mirada de la mujer fue de sorpresa.

-¡¿ME CREES ENVENENANDOTE?!..-gritó en tono ofendido...-¿YO LA MUJER QUE TE AMA?...-fingió las lágrimas...-¡me duele!.

-Te fastidas pero es la verdad..-apartó el plato de su vista y lo dirigió al de ella...-¡prueba tú primero!

-¿QUE?..-abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Lo que oyes..-sonrió...-¡haz los honores!.

-¡No te he echado nada, ójala te hubiera puesto mata-ratas!..-exclamó muy ofendida.

-Pues si no tiene nada, pruébalo..-sentenció.

Ahora estaba en una gran encrucijada, si probaba eso, estaba convencida que acabaría más caliente que de costumbre y entonces Vegeta quedaría satisfecho con eso, por que le habría demostrado que le estaba "envenenando", pero si no lo probaba le estaba dando la razón, ¡oh dios! ya que no sabía que tenía que hacer.

Lo miro directamente, pero en la mirada del saiyan había fuerza y..¿burla? el muy puñetero estaba disfrutando de este momento, por que su "sexto sentido" saiyan le indicaba que había algo extraño en la comida, además él estaba acostumbrado a eso, en su pasado de mercenario era bastante común envenenar a alguien con la comida. Pero jamás pensó que su esposa haría algo tan rastrero con eso.

Bulma tragó saliva y alargó la cuchara, debía hacerlo aunque fuera poco, tenía que coger una pequeña cantidad y rezar para que no le diera los resultados positivos tan rápidos, por que si de algo estaba segura, es que no sabía cuando haría efecto con la cantidad que le había echado. Normalmente empieza pasado unos minutos largos pero...con todo el frasco ahí metido, podía ser que a los segundos.

-¿Si lo pruebo me dejarás tranquila y no serás más un desequilibrado con la comida?.

-Vale...-dijo al momento de acercarse detenidamente...-solo si lo pruebas y no te pasa nada, me la comeré.

-¡Que desconfiado eres!.

-Ya te he dicho por que...-le recordó...-ahora no me fio de ti, pues envenenarme.

Bulma puso morros..

-Mañana te echaré mata-ratas...-dijo rabiosamente.

-Entonces no comeré nada echo por ti..-sonrió.

Y hundió la cuchara en el líquido bajo la atenta mirada del saiyan y la preocupada de la mujer.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! está vez he publicado antes de tiempo y...ha sido bastante rápida, nuevamente lo dejamos en un momento MUY interesante, ¿le harán los efectos que teme Bulma? y ¿Vegeta se comerá la comida?.**

**Los afrodísiacos se pueden hacer de muchas maneras y con diversas comidas, así que es fácil hacer uno. Aunque sale más fácil comprarlo en un lugar especial ¿no? jejeje, no vaya a ser, que con experimentos nos entren un dolor terrible de barriga.**

**bueno, muchas gracias por todos los reviews y por los animos en este fic. Nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos. saludos y abrazos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 - Reacciones en cadena.**

La mano de Bulma temblaba copiosamente, notaba como la mirada fija de su esposo estaba marcada con humor, seguro que estaba sospechando que había algo y ella, solo era una Cobaya. Junto sus cejas de la rabia, maldito saiyan descerebrado, si hubiera seguido las reglas del juego al principio, hacía tiempo que yacerían desnudos y sudorosos en cualquier parte de la casa, pero no, tenía que complicarlo todo.

Se acercó la cuchara a sus labios y ellos temblaban...

-Me voy a hacer viejo Mujer...-soltó con impaciencia...-¿vas a probarlo o no?.

-¡Claro!..-exclamó molesta...-es que me pone muy nerviosa que me mires de esa forma, tan fijamente...

El saiyan acercó sus labios al lobulo de la oreja de su esposa...

-¿Desde cuando?..-ronroneo humoristícamente.

Bulma cerró sus ojos, ya estaba con sus jueguecitos. Ya no tenía tiempo de echarse atrás, así que se metió la cuchara dentro de su boca, miles de temores le estaban abordando, no quería acabar ella caliente de esta forma, no era justo. Una débil lágrima resbaló por su ojo y cogiendo el vaso de agua, tragó un gran sorbo. Vegeta entrecerró su mirada, aqui olía algo extraño.

La mujer le miro con una mirada de ¿vistoria? y pasándose el dorso de la mano por sus labios..

-¿Ya estás contento?...-le preguntó nerviosa...-¡ya he probado tu maldita comida, así que no te hagas el remolón y cométela!.

-¿Por qué el agua?..-le señaló el vaso...-¿es el antídoto?..-entrecerró más rabiosamente su mirada.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien.

-¡Déjate de tonterías!..-golpeó la mesa...-¡deja de ser tan paranóico y cométe la dichosa comida!..-se sentó furiosamente a la silla con los brazos cruzados...-nunca eres así y hoy le pones pegas a todo.

-¿Y no debería?..-le preguntó al coger la cuchara...-eres una tramposa, al principio me has puesto caliente y me dejas ahí plantado con eso empinado y después te disfrazas de bombón de chocolate para que vuelva a caer a tus redes...-clavó su mirada furiosa...-es para sospechar.

-Solo un paránoico como tú piensa eso...-una sonrisa interna se adueñó de ella.

Estaba realmente feliz, su esposo tenía la cuchara en el plato de la comida..estaba a punto de llorar de alegría, pero si cometía ese pequeñó error, él se daría cuenta y a la porra con todo su plan. Aunque ella tenía algo de calor, se remangó las mangas y comenzó a rezar para que eso no hubiera dado resultado.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta..-insistió con más fijación el saiyan mientras se llevaba la cuchara a la boca...-¿el agua?.

Bulma estaba hipnotizada por el futuro movimiento que iba a hacer el condimento de la cuchara, que no le había préstado más atención a su esposo.

-¡¡OYE!!..-gritó con más rabia el saiyan.

Y la mujer pegó un saltito del susto, se llevó ambas manos al pecho y...

-¡No grites, no estoy sorda!.

-Pues lo parecías, ¿por qué el agua?.

-Que pesado..-murmuro con pesadez al bostezar...-es para que la comida me entre con más facilidad, no ves que soy de estómago pequeño y llenar mucho mi pequeña barriga humana puede darme un cólico, así que bebiendo agua, evitó que se llene..-finalizo su discurso.

Vegeta asintió a las palabras "sabias" de su esposa e ignorando la cara de sorpresa de ella, se metió el contenido en su boca. Miles de cohetes y explosiones se dejaron escuchar alrededor de la mujer, había conseguido su propósito, ponerle más cachondo que la moto de un Hippie, además el rollo que se acaba de inventar con el agua, había dado resultado, por increíble que parezca se lo había tragado. La inteligencia de ella es superior a la de su saiyan.

Bulma siguió pegándole bocados a su pequeño almuerzo mientras evitaba la tentación de llorar de alegría, mientras que Vegeta se encontraba más caliente a cada momento, su comida estaba riquísima y cada cucharada le provocaba una oleada de calor. Notaba como su sangre estaba hirviendo a muchos grados, como el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones se calentaban antes de llegar a ellos, su corazón estaba desbocada y solo deseaba...enfriarse. Se paso una mano por la frente y suspirando..

-Mujer traéme un cubito..-ordenó.

-Vale..-dijo aguantándose las ganas de reir...-¿Algo más?.

Ese tono de voz erizó sus pelos, aunque siempre era el mismo...en estos momentos le parecía más cautivador que antes, sus fosas nasales inalaron el aroma que desprendía su mujer, olía exquisitamente. Era una mezcla de sudor de mujer y chocolate. Sus hórmonas estaba muy revolucionadas.

-Erggggggg..-tragó saliva...-traéme mejor la cubitera entera, creo que hace demasiada calor en esta sala...¿no crees?...-preguntó algo extraño..-¿pon el aire acondicionado?.

-¡Esta bien!..-exclamó al contonear sus caderas.

Los ojos del saiyan se movieron como una fiera a su destino y algo de entre medias, resurgió de sus cenizas de esta mañana. El mini-Vegeta, estaba volviendo a la vida nuevamente. No podía ser, otra vez se le había adelantado. Con algo de vergüenza cogió un trapo y se lo colocó encima, para evitar que se abultará más. Su esposa vino con un bote lleno de cubitos y con el mando del aire acondicionado. El saiyan miró el contenido del bote y cogió un puñado y comenzó a restregarlo por su cuerpo.

Estaba que ardía.

Bulma se quedo embelesada con esa forma tan sensual de pasarse el cubito, el liquidillo del agua que dejaba tras su paso, hacía que su cuerpo se quedará brillante, tragó saliva y apoyó su brazo en la mesa y su rostro en su mano, su marido le estaba atrayendo de una manera increíble. Suspiró con mucho erotismo..

-¿Qué miras?..-preguntó excitado pero intentando mantener su compostura..

-Lo que haces...-respondió tranquilamente.

Vegeta sonrió con picardia, cogió el cubito y se lo metió en su boca y con eso, la vista de su mujer le seguía.

La lengua jugueteaba con el cubito.

-Vaya, parece que te gusta ¿eh mujercita?.

Pero ella no respondió, estaba hipnotizada por ese juego.

-¿Quieres un cubito?...-se lo extendió...-puedes jugar con el.

Bulma alargó su mano hacía el pecho de su marido, quería sentir ese cuerpo cerca del suyo, quería notarlo dentro de ella...no de está forma. Y rozó brevemente su pecho, para que la respiración del saiyan se acelerará y fue en este pequeño instante el detonante para que la mujer volviera a la realidad, ¡no! ella no podía caer, tenía que ser al revés. ¡Maldita sea!. Pegó un brinco y se alejó de él, era un peligro.

-¡Maldito, me estás seduciendo!..-exclamó con rabia..

-¡Y tú a mí!...-le respondió en el mismo tono...-has sido tú.

Bulma se cruzó de brazos y entrecerrando su mirada, una lucecilla se le encendió.

-Bueno, si quieres usar mi cuerpo tendrás que seducirme...

-¡Ja!...-soltó...-¡jamás!.

-Pues tu mini Vegeta no dice lo mismo...-le señaló ante el sonrojo de Vegeta...-¡ah se me olvidaba decirte! Te he puesto un bote entero de afrodísiacos..-los ojos del saiyan se abrieron copiosamente...-por eso tienes ese estado y...¡¡estás que explotas!!.

-¿QUE?..-gritó con energía...-¿ME HAS ENVENENADO BRUJA?...-alargó su mano y emitió una diminuta bola de energía...-¡estás me las vas a pagar!

-¿Quién, tú mano o tu mini yo?..-emitió una sonrisa humorística.

El cuerpo del príncipe tembló de rabia, estaba acumulando energía por todo su cuerpo y deseaba vengarse de ella, era una traidora. Había usado trucos baratos contra él y lo peor de todo, es que estaba dando los resultados esperados.

-¿Sabes qué?...-se cruzó de brazos...-prefiero mi mano a ti, al menos es más dócil y más fácil de manejar.

Ahora era ella la que estaba rabiosa, será perro. El muy maldito preferia su mano a ella, prefería una parte de su cuerpo al suyo femenino.

-¡Ah sí!...-se colocó ambas manos en las caderas..-pues dudo que te pueda ayudar de mucho, por que ya está demasiado grande tu mini yo y necesitarás más ayuda así que...¿prefieres a tu mano o a mi? yo sé hacer juegos con la lengua que tu mano no sabe, ¿elige príncipe de los saiyans?.

-No me tientes mujer...-gruñó con rabia.

Ahora la mirada era de más dureza que antes, iba a dejar de lado sus prejuicios y seducir a su esposa, o dejaría que su mano hiciera todo el trabajo. ¡Qué gran dílema!. Deseaba como nadie tener a su mujer debajo de él, pero jamás se rebajaría a ese nivel...o al menos eso piensa.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! siento el retraso, pero útlimamente no tengo mucho tiempo libre y...actualizar se me hace un poco imposible. Así que os dejo este capítulo que he tardado unos días en terminar...(falta de tiempo).**

**Vegeta...¿la seducirá o dejará a la mano hacer el trabajo?**

**muchas gracias por los reviews y por los apoyos en este alocado fic, donde la seducción es la reina absoluta.**

**Nos vemos en los siguientes capítulo. saludos y muchos abrazos. chao.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 - Comenzando una seducción.**

Las fosas nasales del saiyan se estaban empezando a hinchar en cada momento, esa rudeza de palabras le estaba volviendo loco, su mujer había jugado nuevamente con él y como fácil en las tentaciones que su esposa le daba, había caido como un bicho en la telaraña.

Cruzó sus brazos y la miro con más atención, era cierto, todo su cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente y podría ser producto de ese extraño brebaje que le había puesto, pero también era por sí mismo.

La mirada dulce de Bulma le estaba desafiando, no iba a rendirse y quería conseguir tan deseado momento, sentirse seducida...¿qué había de malo?.

-¿Qué te lo impide Vegeta?..-le preguntó directamente...-nadie lo va a saber, solo yo.

-No.

-¿No eres capaz de hacer esto por mí?..-le preguntó con pena.

-No.

-¿Me amas?.

La pregunta se clavó profundamente en el pecho del saiyan, claro que él la...carraspeó con fuerza, jamás había sido un hombre de palabras fáciles y mucho menos las sentimentales. Giró su rostro y cerró los ojos, Bulma se mordió los labios y pasando una mano por su mejilla, hizo presión para que le viera directamente.

-No te voy a presionar, si no quieres hacerlo...no lo hagas..-le comentó con una sonrisa...-jamás haría algo que te hiciera pasar vergüenza.

Le besó en la mejilla y comenzó a alejarse de ella.

El saiyan pasó una mano por esa zona y la masajeó, miró por el rabillo del ojo como se estaba alejando de él y ahí, algo explotó.

Bulma apoyó una mano en el marco de la puerta y suspiró, había perdido el juego y no había interés en seguir con el. Miro fijamente su frente y sonrió con pena, la emoción de sentirse así, jamás la experimentaría.

Pero notó como una mano ejercía presión en la suya, observó de reojo como el saiyan jugaba con sus dedos, como miraba fijamente ese juego con atención y en ese intervalo, levantó su mirada para encararla. Le sonrió y ejerciendo más presión que antes, colocó su mano libre en el estómago de ella, presionándola contra la pared, dio un paso hacía ella y acercando su aliento, lo expulsó en su cuello y en su oido.

Vegeta acercó sus labios a su lóbulo y ronroneando..

-Prepárate mujer por que vas a presenciar una seducción perfecta, además solo será de un solo pase, luego eres toda mía.

Y la felicidad estalló en el cuerpo de la mujer.

En cambio el saiyan pasó delicadamente su mano por el muslo de ella, paso su lengua por el cuello de su mujer, haciendo dibujos, despertando sensaciones increíbles. Y por instinto Bulma cerró los ojos. Su lengua dio paso a su barbilla y ahí se detuvo para observarla fijamente, con su mano libre, la alzó para acariciar dulcemente su mejilla mientras le guiñaba el ojo con humor, abrió su boca para mostrar parte de su lengua y lamió sus labios, sin hacer presión alguna.

-Vegeta estoy un poco incómoda en esta posición...-comentó con dificultad.

-Hay que experimentar, tú que te jactas de decir eso..-le colocó un dedo en sus labios...-no hables y déjate llevar, no quiero que respondas hasta que verdaderamente te sientas seducida.

Bulma asintió.

La mirada penetrante del saiyan estaba clavada en los ojos de ella, con el dorso de su mano pasó suavemente por la piel de su cuello, erizándola por momentos y ella sintió un escalofrio que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Eso le había gustado al guerrero. Nuevamente jugueteo con su mano, el dorso de ella pasó tranquilamente por los pezones de su esposa, momento en el cual se pusieron duros.

-Te estoy acariciando con sensualidad..-le explicó...-es lo único que sé hacer, así que no me pidas una seducción al éstilo humano por que lo desconozco.

-No..-dijo entrecortadamente...-este me basta.

-Lo sabía..-sonrió victoriosamente.

Su lengua volvió a abandonar su boca para lamer finamente la mejilla de ella, acercó su boca a su oido y le pegó un pequeño mordisco..¿y qué hizo el cuerpo de Bulma, pues flaquear, sus piernas no aguantaron esta tensión y se doblaron resbalando delicadamente por la pared. Pero los brazos fuertes de su esposo le sujetaron fuertemente y besando fugazmente sus labios..

-Ahora no te me vayas mujer.

Ella asintió pero su cuerpo no decía lo mismo, su cerebro le estaba dando unas órdenes que veía bastante fácil que su cuerpo le desobedeciera. Tragó saliva y le miro con algo de pena en sus ojos, no por ella...si no, por que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo un cúmulo de sensaciones muy dificiles de aguantar y poner resistencia. Vegeta masajeó el cuello de ella, comenzó a darle pequeños besos en cada trozo de su piel, subió sus caricias por las clavículas y Bulma cerró los ojos, era unas caricias fantásticas. El saiyan presionó su cuerpo con el de ella, notano la excitación de su esposo.

-Vegeta yo...

-¿Ya te rindes?...-le preguntó con un sonido de burla...-¿ya te he seducido?.

Ella quería afirmar a ese echo, había sido una demostración genial y aunque ha sido corta, su cuerpo ya no quería de esa manera y mucho menos ella. No se lo pensó dos veces y rodeó su brazo en el cuello del príncipe presionando sus labios furiosamente con los de él.

Comenzaron a abrazarse, a hacerse pequeñas caricias y de pronto las ropas estaban sobrando en sus propósitos. Bulma alzó los brazos al aire, esperando a que él le respondiera y siguiera su trabajo, Vegeta le quitó suavemente el suéter que llevaba, pasando delicadamente por todas las fibras de su piel, cada vez que esa prenda abandonaba una parte de ella, era sustituida por una incesante alubión de besos.

Se quedó con el sujetador, se observaron atentamente y volvieron a unir sus labios, para trasformarlos en uno solo. Las manos finas de la mujer pasaron suavemente en cada pectoral de su esposo, aún se podía oler ese delioso aroma de aceites e hierbas esenciales que le había extraido de su propiedad, esos olores les estaban envolviendo con más pasión que antes. Las manos de él bajaron suavemente por la espalda, pasando por la cintura y cogiendo fuertemente los glúteos duros y suaves de ella. Por unos momentos se quedaron abrazados, sintiendo la respiración del otro en alguna parte de su piel, notando como sus corazones estaban bombeando con más fuerza y nuevamente dio el paso a la iniciativa. La cogió en brazos y la alzó, caminó hasta la mesa de la cocina y con un moviento seco con una de sus manos, apartó todo rasto de comida que había encima. La tumbó ahí y comenzó a besarla, bajando de sus labios y acariciando sus pechos, con otro movimiento le quito el sujetador y ella se cruzó de brazos..

-¡Me has roto otro!.

-Tienes muchos...-le respondió al clavar sus labios en los suyos...-no te preocupes más...

Iba a volver a reclamar su rabia por ese sujetador, cuando los labios de su esposo la devoraron furiosamente, sus manos masajeaban su espalda haciendo pequeños dibujos con ellos, sus yemos tocaban levemente su piel como si quemará, y sus lenguas se enrollaban en una, sin que ninguna le diera tregua a la otra.

Mientras tanto Milk estaba en su cocina limpiando los platos de la comida, le daba vueltas a la cabeza, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía nada de intimidad con su esposo, como tiene que haber siempre con los matrimonios, le observó de reojo y suspiró, allí estaba él jugando con los pequeños...antes ellos que ella. Por los hijos se hacía cualquier cosa pero...¿qué pasaba con el amor de pareja?. Avanzó dos pasos más para observar por la ventana como ellos se divertían y ella permanecía en la cocina, siendo una mera espectadora. 

Las llamas de la pasión y la seducción habían desaparecido de su vida, aunque dudaba mucho que alguna vez hubieran habitado el corazón de su esposo.

-¡Ay¿En qué estoy pensando!..-se sonrojó como un tomate...-¡son simples temores, con mi Gokuh todo va bien!..-nuevamente le miro fijamente y...-¿Seguro?..-se cuestionó a sí misma.

Pero en la Corp. Capsule todo era pasión y calor, ya mismo habría la guerra de...¡SEXO!

**Continuará.**

**Holas! siento bastante el retraso pero...liada! suele pasar muchas veces ¿verdad?. Por fin Vegeta ha tomado la decisión de seducirla con caricias y vaya con ellas! en el próximo capítulo veremos el final de todo y aunque tengo que advertir que habrá lemon, va a ser la primera vez pero gracias a mis amigas Camila y Calypso, ellas me han animado a hacerlo.**

**Y Milk..¿qué desea ella?.**

**nos veremos en los próximos capítulos y muchas gracias por los reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 - Seducción perfecta**.

**Lemon**

Una extraña llamarada se apoderó del cuerpo de la pareja. El fuego de sus cuerpos era tan inmenso que salió por los poros de ambos hasta hacer una llama. Besos, caricias, mordisquitos seductores eran los reyes absolutos de la mesa de la cocina. Sus cuerpos desnudos se estaban derritiendo a cada instante, deseando que se unieran en uno solo y así satisfacer el instinto más básico de todo ser viviente.

Vegeta le comió los labios, el cuello y bajo hasta sus pezones para seguir subcionando esa textura, le estaba volviendo loco. Hoy había sido un día bastante extraño, entre las pretensiones de cada uno hasta el aguante monumental de él. Estaba que explotaba y solo deseaba unirse a ella nuevamente y como siempre haría. Acarició el ombligo de la mujer, haciendo círculos con su dedo, mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba uno de sus pechos. Bulma no se quedaba atrás y mientras lo besa, usaba sus mano para apretar sensualmente su trasero y masajear uno de sus inminentes pectorales, todo su cuerpo era perfecto.

Los labios del saiyan se separaron de los de su esposa y mirándola fijamente.

-¿Has caido a mi seducción?.

-¿Y quién no caería a una seducción cómo la tuya?..-le sonrió...-¡ahora deja de hablar y vayamos a un asunto más importante!.

El saiyan asintió y volvió a comer de su boca, no quería dejar nada explorado por él, todo tenía que haber sido tocada y bañado con su propia saliva, tenía que tener el olor de su cuerpo, nadie podía tocar aquello que le pertenecía.

La acumulación de fuerza, energía y placer estaba tan hinchado que la sensación era un poco dolorosa, quería acabar con toda esta fase "romántica". El saiyan lamió el cuerpo de su esposa, llegando hacía su mentón y mirándola tiernamente a los ojos. La acarició, paso su mano por sus mejillas mientras la seguía observando detenidamente, no queriendo olvidar ninguna facción suya. Bulma alzó una ceja con curiosidad, él jamás había echo eso...

Abrió las piernas de su esposa con la ayuda de sus propias rodillas y mirándola detenidamente, besó sus párpados y bajando una mano llegó hasta el punto fuerte, lo cogió fuertemente de su mano y lo introdujo al interior de su esposa. La penetración fue lenta, moviéndose a cada momento con sensualidad y sin ejercer demasiada presión. Ante estos movimientos seguía observándola fijamente y no pudo aguantar más la tentación y besó sus labios con furia. Ahora, su parte "romántica" había desaparecido para venir en su lugar la bestia.

Las embestidas eran tranquilas y sin dureza, sabía que fuerza debía ejercer para que ella no saliera lastimada. Sus movimientos fueron claros y bastantes concirsos, no había fallo, era una unión perfecta. El climax llegó a un buen punto y ambos sintieron esa repentina sensación de fuegos artificiales. El gritó que salió de las gargantas de cada uno, se unión con el silencio de la sala. Salvó que sus respiración eran muy agitadas y necesitaba más aire del que disponían.

Vegeta salió de ella y se tumbó en la mesa, mientras Bulma respiraba copiosamente para normalizar su pulso. Ella giró su rostro para ver como su saiyan tenían los ojos cerrados..

-¿Agotado?..-esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

El saiyan le correspondió con una sonrisa maligna.

-En absoluto mujer, simplemente cojo más aire para el segundo asalto...-se apoyó en la mano y pasando su dedo por su pezón...-¿Estás tú lista?.

-Hace tiempo que estoy lista.

Vegeta le sonrió y se tiró nuevamente a sus labios, para seguir saboreándolos.

La noche se hizo presente y cuando estaba más que relajados y con la tensión más baja de lo normal, Bulma cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de la casa de Gokuh.

El ruido del teléfono sacó de sus pensamientos a Milk que estaba leyendo una revista. Se dirigió al aparato y cogiéndolo.

-¿Si?...-preguntó Milk al arquear la ceja con algo de curiosidad, ya que a estas horas nunca llamaban.

-Soy Bulma, ¿cómo se ha portado Trunks?...-preguntó la mujer.

Milk bufó con una sonrisa y dirigiendo su mirada, vio como los pequeños estaban tumbados en el sofá y dormían, mientras que Gokuh se desperezaba.

-Se ha portado muy bien, ahora los vamos a acostar...-tragó saliva...-¿ya estás mejor?.

Bulma no pudo aguantar la alegría que embargaba en su interior que comenzó a reir con picardía, en cambio la morena alzaba sus cejas con más curiosidad que antes, definitivamente esta mujer se estaba volviendo loca al pasar demasiado tiempo con Vegeta. Meneó la cabeza al pensar en el príncipe. Ese hombre nunca le había gustado, suspiró con resignación y...

-He estado...-habló Bulma de repente, pero se detuvo al mismo instante en que pronunció las palabras..

-¿El qué has echo?..-preguntó con curiosidad.

Bulma miró por el rabillo del ojo y que iba hacía la ventana, como la cámara de gravedad estaba en pleno funcionamiento. Sus ojos se llenaron de una nueva lujuría y soltó el gemido de placer, estaba recreando los momentos pasados con tal precisión que deseaba estar dentro otra vez.

-¡BULMA!, ¡EY ¿ME OYES?!..-gritó Milk.

Y volvió en sí.

-Ups, perdona Milk estaba recordando lo de esta tarde y cada vez que lo hago me quedo excitada.

-¿Cómo?...-un sonrojo se adueñó de las mejillas de la morena...-¿qué has echo?...-tragó saliva.

-Que no hemos echo...-comenzó a reir picaronamente...-lo hemos estado haciendo todo el rato en la cocina, concretamente en la mesa.

-¡¡QUÉEEE?!...

Milk se llevó la mano al pecho y comenzó a respirar acaloradamente, ella también se estaba excitando al imaginarse en una situación así, tan...¡¡FASCINANTE!! sintió una envidia increíble.

-Vaya, hemos estado jugando a la seducción y Vegeta me ha seducido, ¡¡y vaya forma!!...-finalizó con un grito...-hemos probado el bikini de chocolate, los aceites, los afrodísiacos...de todo Milk, y me ha encantado...-acercó más sus labios al auricular...-eso enciende la llama de la pasión por que puede llegar a apagarse...

-Increíble...-susurró incredúla.

La morena clavó sus ojos en Gokuh lo estaba estudiando, removía su cabeza y con su mirada penetraba la piel de su esposo, sentía una asquerosa envidia por su amiga, por que había disfrutado de eso y ella estaba en la cocina escuchando sus conversaciones sobre sexo. Grrr! Su mirada se volvió fría, entrecerró sus ojos y continuaba taladrando a su esposo, de pronto el cuerpo de Gokuh tembló y levantando levemente sus ojos comenzó a inspeccionar de donde venía esa sensación tan maligna, se quedo unos momentos parado para intentar localizar esa energía pero...no notaba nada. Se levantó y miro hacía su esposa, al verla Gokuh sonrió y le saludo para seguir mirando la televisión.

-Maldito..-susurro cruelmente.

-¿Perdona?...-preguntó Bulma...-¿por qué dices eso?.

-Por que tengo más telarañas que antes...-susurro fríamente al seguir mirándolo...-tengo más ganas de eso y vas tú y me cuentas tus experiencias sexuales..

-Provócalo..-comentó con decisión Bulma...-ponte el bikini de chocolate..

-¿Para qué?..-preguntó con fastidio...-se comerá el chocolate y a mi me dejará tirada, solo piensa con el estómago.

Bulma miró por ambos lados y su rostro se volvió negro.

-En el amor y en el juego todo vale Milk, así que demuéstrale a Gokuh que tu puedes provocarlo sexualmente...-sus ojos se volvieron más crueles...-pero no debes caer tú, es él quién debe caer, déjale excitado y hazte la dura, se lo merece.

-Si me pusiera un traje de combate seguro que me haría más caso...-apretó con fuerza su puño.

-Piensa Milk...

Milk estuvo pensando en todas las cosas que a su amiga se le ocurría y más le estaba comiendo la intriga, la sensación de volver a estar entre sus brazos, de suspirar de plácer y poder gritar como una condenada, solo deseaba eso.

Una risita distrajo a Bulma de sus explicaciones, para girarse y ver como Vegeta estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y cerraba los ojos.

-No le ayudes a la arpía, por que jamás podrá despertar el lado salvaje de Kakarotto..

-¡¡No digas eso Vegeta!!..-le gritó Bulma...-¡¡ella puede hacerlo, además Gokuh es un hombre y...todos sois iguales!!.

-Pero él no...-le miro directamente.

Milk entrecerró su mirada ante esa "verdad", Gokuh era distinto a todos pero aún así, seguía siendo un hombre.

-Se va a enterar...-habló la morena...-por que yo voy a seducirlo y voy a conseguir que Gokuh me bese los pies.

Y colgó.

Bulma se quedó observando el teléfono, lo colgó y girándose hacía su esposo.

-Eres cruel...-sonrió con picardía, tiró el teléfono al suelo y sentándose en la mesita...-¿Quieres jugar un ratito conmigo?.

Vegeta no dijo nada, simplemente se alejó del marco de la puerta y fue directo a su esposa.

Mientras tanto Milk se cruzó los brazos y seguía observando a su esposo, él también tenía que caer, debía sacar a la luz su femenidad y usarlo para conseguir que su esposo le hiciera el caso debido. Tenía sus necesidades.

Gokuh se levantó y yendo hacía su esposa, colocó una de sus manos en la nuca.

-¡Nos vamos a dormir Milk!..-exclamó el saiyan..-tengo bastante sueño.

-Claro..-susurro.

-¿Te ocurre algo?..-preguntó el saiyan al alzar una ceja...-¿Estas rara?.

-¿A mí?..-se señaló...-nada que no se pueda solucionar con algo de estrátegia.

El saiyan asintió no muy convencido con la respuesta de su esposa.

-Lo que tu digas Milk..

Gokuh sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacía su cuarto, mientras la cabeza de Milk seguía removiendo las ideas que se le estaban pasando. Debía conseguir la victoria sobre él. Esta vez el heroe debía acabar derrotado por una simple mujer, ella debía ganar y él debía ser el vencido, su reputación de mujer estaba entre dicho, además como cualquier ser humano tenía sus necesidades biológicas.

**FIN**

**holas!**

**que rápido ha pasado los capítulos, se me ha echo corto y todo el fic. Pero ha sido necesario el final.**

**El lemon era la primera vez que lo hacía y aunque me ha quedado un poco corto, espero que hayan disfrutado de el. Puede que me anime a hacer la segunda parte, pero necesitaría tiempo y un poco de inspiración.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los reviews y por que hayais disfrutado del fic, os haya soltado carcajadas y en definitiva...haceros pasar un momento agradable.**

**Un fuerte abrazo y saludo a todos, nos vemos en los demás fics que tengo. **


End file.
